


Poison

by Abyssia



Series: The Quartet [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, fun times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: The one thing Shaina can never admit, is how much she misses him when he's gone.





	Poison

Lying on her side, curled up on her bed, Shaina’s body was consumed in unbeatable heat. The window was wide open, the early November air wafting into the blanket her in the chill. But nothing she could do would help. She was filled with desire and she could wait, even if her heart yearned for something that at that moment was unattainable. Her boyfriend of now three years still wasn’t back from his latest business trip. And even if his absence crushed her every time, she would be damned if she ever admitted that.

Shaina let out a squeak, squeezing her thighs together for some sort of relief. Milo wasn’t there, and she had to accept it, but her body seemingly wasn’t willing to listen. Shaina was lying there in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear, so there wasn’t much of an obstacle for her hand as it quickly slid between her thighs. Her breath hitched in her throat, her body shuddering as she began stroking herself up and down her folds.

“Milo…” she whispered. “Come home please,” her voice was a small whimper, muffled against the sheets. Shaina’s fingers then moved up to her already swollen and slick clit, sliding against it in slow, elliptical motions. Shaina’s hips began to move slowly against her fingers, her other hand clutching at one of her breasts.

“Milo…” her voice was on the edge of tears, but there was no stopping herself now. With a grunt she rolled onto her stomach, reaching with her free hand out to the bedside table. She fumbled with the drawers, trying to find something that could help her along. She swore to herself, straining to grab one of her vibrators, even as her body groaned in discomfort from the awkward position. Finally grabbing a hold of the little purple vibe, she flopped back onto the bed, pushing her underwear down her to her knees. Her thighs were already trembling, her eyes falling closed. She imagined Milo, with his luscious blonde curls spilling down over her. Even if she would never admit to it, there was a small maidenly part of her that wished for Milo to lie her down and take her in a manly fashion. It was her secret, pressing the vibrator against her clit, and imagining that it was Milo bringing her such pleasure.

She thought about Milo’s warm, sun-kissed skin, and how soft it was to the touch. He took thorough care of his body, almost to the point of vanity. But of course Shaina didn’t mind, he was always fragrant and smooth, his every touch an indulgence. She whimpered quietly, imagining his lips and fingers all over her skin. But as detailed as her memories were, they would ultimately fall short.

But then, suddenly the door swung open, light from the hallway spilling over her writhing form.

“Shaina!” Milo exclaimed, his bags dropping to the floor. He almost wanted to cover his eyes, but there was no point to it. He had seen Shaina naked countless times, and yet, something about this scene before him seemed incredibly private. Shaina almost never showed her vulnerable side, not even to him. So understandably, Milo was entranced. Her lithe and supple body was frozen in an arch of pure ecstasy, the vibrator in her hand still buzzing away at full power even as it drifted from her body.

Her eyes were wide, her face painted with shock. Her soft, impossibly red lips were pursed, hanging open as she stared back at him, completely unmoving.

Milo shook his head to try and re-compose himself. “I mean, I thought to surprise you, but it looks like you got started without me.” Shaina rolled over onto her side clicking her vibrator off angrily. “So I take it that you missed me?” Shaina then snarled at him, launching the purple toy directly at his face without a second thought. He dodged out of the way, watching it strike the wall head-first, thankfully bouncing safely down to the carpet. “Be careful, this was expensive!” Milo said, picking it up by the handle and taking a few steps towards Shaina. “Come on now, don’t look so embarrassed. I wouldn’t have bought this for you if I didn’t want you to use it on your own.”

Shaina didn’t look at him, scooting back onto the bed, with her mouth formed into a pout. “Are you mad that I caught you in such a vulnerable position?” he asked, climbing up onto the bed with her to whisper in her ear. Shaina didn’t pull further away, she simply sat there, her body trembling more and more the closer that he got.

“Shaiiinaa~” he drew out her name, one of his hands creeping up her leg. “I really missed you. I missed hearing your beautiful voice reprimand and berate me~”

Shaina blushed, looking down, even as his face was now scarcely an inch from hers. “Shaina, my dear, I am so sorry if you were lonely, but I’m here now.” He placed his free hand on her cheek, his other hand still gripping the vibrator.

“I wasn’t…lonely,” Shaina muttered, leaning her forehead against his as she sniffed.

“Of course you weren’t.” Shaina’s slender hands took a hold of Milo’s shirt, holding onto him as tightly as she could. “Now don’t get too clingy already,” Milo continued.” I need to get rid of these clothes if we expect to continue this.”

Not needing any more encouragement, Shaina started to push his jacket off his shoulders, tossing the black leather to the side. Milo pulled his red cut-off tank himself, adding it to the pile. He unbuckled his pants to give himself a little bit of relief but didn’t take them off quite yet. “Shaina, please, allow me to finish what you started. Just sit back and relax.”

“You’re the one who just got back from a trip. You should rest,” she said, even as she complied, getting comfortable in his arms.

“Now don’t you worry about me. I can just feel how hot you are, I’m not gonna make you suffer any longer.”

Shaina pulled herself onto his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder. She wrapped her legs around his waist, letting out a gasp when she heard him turn the vibrator back on. Milo held her tightly, slowly edging to vibrator between her legs. Shaina let out a moan, squeaking as she was already so close to orgasm.

Milo let out a soft chuckle. “What are we doing, I haven’t even gotten to kiss you yet,” he murmured, running his hand slowly up and down her back. Shaina grunted, grabbing him by the hair. She took his lips, a little roughly, but passionately. She had missed him so badly, and that desperation was clear in her lips and hands.

Milo let out a contented sigh, so happy to be in her arms again. Even so, he cheekily turned up the setting, causing Shaina to convulse, her teeth biting down on his lower lip. Shaina curled against him, rolling her hips desperately into the vibrator.

“Quite eager, now aren’t we?” Shaina grunted, digging her fingers into Milo’s shoulders. “But I only just got back, I want to enjoy you a little longer.” Shaina hissed in response, clearly starting to get impatient. Milo laughed, keeping his pace steady against her increasingly aroused clit. “Then I won’t keep you waiting much longer, love.” He kissed the crown of her head affectionately, changing his pace to rapid circular strokes.

Shaina was then unable to contain her cries. Her lilting, oscillating voice flew from her lips unhindered. Milo did so love being able to bring her to such a state. To make it so that his uptight and anxious Shaina was able to truly let loose and even relax. Doing such things for her was Milo’s greatest source of joy. Feeling how her body quivered with pleasure, every ounce of stress leaving her.

“Ahh—Milo I’m gonna, I’m going to—!” Shaina’s head flew back, allowing Milo to see her expression. He drank in the intoxicating sight, seeing her mouth spread wide, eyes squeezed shut as the orgasm coursed through her body. “Milo!” she gasped, finally jerking her hips away from him once the stimulation became too much for her.

Shaina then tried to withdraw away from him like she always did, but Milo kept hold. “Nooo Shaina!” he whined, clinging to her waist as she tried to worm away from him.

“Milo! Just give me a second! I promise I’ll cuddle with you in a little bit!” She managed to get away from him, grabbing her underwear and retreating to the far corner of their king bed. Milo pouted, curling up on the bed a few feet from her. He knew Shaina well, he knew how she wasn’t nearly as fond of human touch as he was. But that didn’t stop him from reaching for her, taking her hand gently in his.

Shaina took his hand, squeezing it lightly in return. “Don’t worry I’ll…” she took a deep breath, still working on slowing her breathing. “I’ll…help you in return, in a little bit.”

Milo scowled. “You know I don’t need that. I promise I’m fine.”

Shaina looked at him with a raised eyebrow, glancing skeptically down at the erection that was bulging out through his slacks.

“If I ignore it long enough it will go away on its own.” Even as he forced a smile, the strain was evident on his face.

“Don’t be a martyr, I’ll just get you off.” Shaina reached for Milo's groin but was stopped by his other hand. Milo shook his head, more of his golden strands falling over his face. “I just want to be here with you Shaina. Just like this, for a little longer.”

Shaina pouted in response, rolling onto her side to face him. “God, you’re just unbearable sometimes,” Shaina scoffed.

“Oh? How so?” Milo asked with a knowing grin.

Shaina’s lips screwed up as she refused to answer. Milo let out a soft chuckle, lifting his leg to nudge her with his knee. “Shaaaaainaaaa,” Milo said, trying to worm his foot between her calves.

“What,” Shaina replied, twisting her legs away and out of his reach. Milo pulled himself closer, scooching his way across the bed. “Shaiiinaaaaaa,”

 he continued to whine, getting closer still.

“Milo, what do you want?”

“I want you of course,” he said, oddly innocently, not taking his eyes away from her. Shaina’s expression was one of soft surprise, somehow still caught off guard by his displays of genuine expression. As always, however, Shaina’s wide eyes and supple lips were too much for Milo to bear.

Unable to hold back anymore, Milo reached over and pulled her close to him. Surprisingly, Shaina relaxed this time, letting herself melt into his warmth. Milo let out a long sigh, running his hands through her wild locks. After a few moments, Shaina’s hands began to wander, trailing down his bare chest and across his abdomen.

 “Milo,” she said, her hand sliding down to the hem of his pants. “You’re really hard,” her tone far too flat to be any sort of dirty talk.

“Yes, Shaina I am in fact quite aware.” But before he could continue, Shaina was already unzipping his pants. He let out a grunt, knowing that it would be fruitless to try and stop her now. Instead of resisting he simply pulled down his pants, making it as easy for her as possible. Milo had scarcely gotten his pants to his ankles before Shaina had begun her work- rubbing his erection in long, patient strokes. Milo grimaced, kicking off his pants and clinging to Shaina even harder.

With his free hand, Milo pulled at the hem of her panties, pulling them off with only slight difficulty. She was still incredibly wet and getting wetter. Even as Shaina continued to stroke him, Milo worked a hand in between them to touch her in return. She let out a small gasp as his fingers found their way in, the two of them sighing together.

After a few moments, Shaina started to shift her body downwards compensating for their height difference. “You can go inside, if you want,” she said, directing his cock towards her folds.

Milo shook his head, taking her by the shoulders to keep her face level with him. “No, Shaina. I said that I wanted to stay with you like this.” He then slid his hand down the middle of her legs, smearing her cum along her skin. “I want to be able to see your face when I cum,” he said, leaning in for a brief but passionate kiss. Once their lips had parted, he pressed his cock between her toned thighs, letting out a deep and satisfied groan. “Ah…Shaina…” he moaned. “You feel so good,” he kept his hands on either side of her face, moving his hips slowly against her. “And you just look so beautiful.”

“You always say that…”

“Because it’s always true,” Milo gasped, leaning his forehead up against hers as he continued to thrust. “God, Shaina, I just wanted you so badly,” he whispered. “I thought about you every night.” It was clear that Milo was starting to lose grip on himself, but despite that, he still clung to her. “Shaina…” without thinking, Milo had started to lean into her, expecting her usual resistance. But surprisingly, she let him climb on top of her, his thrusts now unable to be stopped. Shaina kept her thighs squeezed tightly together, looking up into his face with a look of calm determination.

Milo squinted down at her, his arms propped on either side of her head. “Shaina—” he gasped, hardly able to form words. “What’s wrong, you never act like this—” Milo was suddenly silenced by a kiss, her lips being the permission he needed to finally let go. With a final bout of wild thrusting, Milo came with a loud cry that was only muffled by her hair.

Milo then collapsed against her in a pile of hard gasps, his face pressed against her neck and his arms flopping uselessly at his sides. Shaina’s hands were surprisingly affectionate, running through his hair and down his back. “God Shaina, did you really miss me that much?” he asked with a wheezing laugh. “You know I get weirded out whenever you start acting submissive, it’s so unlike you.”

Shaina frowned, shoving him off her abruptly. Milo laughed as he rolled onto his back, the ecstasy of his orgasm still lingering in his body. “There she is, that’s the Shaina that I know and love.” Just as soon as he said that, he felt Shaina shuffle up to him, pulling her arms around him. Milo let one of his hands fall to her hair, the other resting on her shoulder. “Alright then, I won’t say anything else about it.” There was nothing to be done, Shaina preferred to show how she felt through actions. No matter how many times she lashed out with words, her touch was always eager and needy.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if u guys didn't know I love Milo/shaina more than life itself.


End file.
